Where's My BestFriend?
by ChristieMariex3
Summary: Jimmy's on patrol one night and notices a figure slipping into the school. He goes after it. It's a girl, Vanessa. But is there more to this than just a simple meeting someone new?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this it's DaughterOfApollo101's. Her internet's down so I'm putting it up for her :D I think its amazing think you will too ...**

This also takes place a couple of days before the season finale, just imagine it was winter time.

Disclaimer: I don't anything relating to Falling Skies. I only own Vanessa. Enjoy!

Third Person's POV

It was a freezing winter night. Ever since Tom Mason had gone missing, everyone had worked double-time.

I had just got back on duty, and had Night Guard. As watching the snow-covered trees, a chilling shiver went down my spine. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as the feeling I was being watched.

I turned around just in time to see a shadow slip away into the school.

I slowly followed the shadow, forgetting all about my duty, and slipped into the John F. Kennedy High-School as well.

I noticed a petite figure running down the hall-ways, so I yelled after it.

"Haven't you ever heard the rule 'No Running in the Hallways'?"

The figure, that was obviously a girl, skidded to a stop at the sound of his voice. She turned around, and stared at me in shock. She walked closer until we were inches apart. I shifted my feet uncomfortably. She stared at me in the eyes. I swore he knew her from somewhere. Those so familiar. I kept going through the possibilities of where I have seen her. I quickly shook it off and stuck out my hand.

"I'm Jimmy Boland. Glad to meet you. What's your name?"

Pain and sadness flashed through her eyes, but they quickly turned back to her regular, cheerful eyes.  
>"I'm Vanessa. It's nice to meet you, too." She shook his hand, but lingered for a few moments. She looked away for a little, pulling her hand back, and shoving them in the pockets of her hoodie. I studied her closely, now getting a chance to see what she looked like.<p>

She had golden blonde hair that reached just below her collarbone, and had pearly-pink tips. Her eyes were a dark forest green, with a swirl of white, and pink flecks. She had elf-ish ears, and a mischevious look on her face that seemed to be permanent. Whenever she opened her mouth the speak, you could see she had a retainer. I caught a glimpse of it while she was talking, and saw that it was light pink.

Her outfit consisted of a pair of tattered white skinny jeans, nverse All-Stars, and a pink-and-white hoodie. The words on the hoodie read 'Boys are like slinky's. Useless, but fun to watch fall down the stairs.' I was somewhat offended by that.

I was jolted out of my thoughts as the girl started speaking.

I just now noticed that I was staring at the saying on her sweatshirt, which was just above her breast.

"Are you looking for something, or are you just an incredible perv?" (The first person to tell me where that is from, I'll dedicate the next chapter to them... If there is one) Vanessa asked, eyeing me skeptically.

I just stood there, gaping at her, not knowing what to say. I had not expected her to say that.

I coughed, looked down and scratched the back of my neck, feeling the blood rush to my face. I muttered an akward "Nice meeting you," and walked back to my temporary bedroom. I laid down on my cot, and remembered a memory I swore never to let leave my mind.

~*Flashback*~ {Now Jimmy's POV}

It was a normal spring day, and I was walking down the hall-way with my best-friend Vanessa.

We were talking about the science project that was due in the next week-a project we haven't even started. A project that we were both "coincidentally" picked to be partners for.

We both agreed that they would start the project that afternoon, at Vanessa's house. As Vanessa walked away, I stared after her. I would never admit it, but I had a crush on Vanessa. I've known her since kindergarten, whenever I stood up for her when the bully stole her cookies.

Even though I had gotten a broken arm, it was still worth it. I had had a crush on her since third grade.

By the time school was over, Vanessa was no where to be found. I searched everywhere, but there was still no sign of her.

I sighed, gave up, and walked home by himself, feeling lonlier than I had before.

As I got home, I heard quite loud sobs coming from the house next to mine. I immediatly rushed to the door, rang the doorbell, and eagerly waited for it to open.

"Oh, hello Jimmy, what would like?" Mrs. Davidson asked kindly, giving me a warm smile.

"Umm, is Vanessa here, I kinda need to talk to her" I exclaimed.

"Oh, yes dear, she is in her room. You know which one that is, I suppose?" Mrs. Davidson smirked. I nodded, obviously not noticing the smirk on Mrs. Davidson's face.

"Okay then, you can go on up." I rushed past her, and ran up the stairs, tripping in the process. I flew into Vanessa's room, eager to see what was wrong. What I saw was horrible.

Vanessa was sitting there, with a picture of her boyfriend, Chad, taped onto her dart-board. He had a big X over his face, and many darts stuck out of his nose and eyes.  
>Vanessa's eyes were red and puffy, and her once pale cheeks were now rose-red and tear-stained. Her once exciting forest green eyes were now dull and lifeless. This wasn't the Vanessa I knew.<p>

I slowly walked over to her, and sat down next to her on the bed. I pulled her into my lap and started combing her knotted my fingers. We sat there like that for a while, before she turned to me.

"I caught Chad cheating on me with another girl."

Anger bubbled inside of me. Who does Chad think he is? He might do that to every girl he dates, but not my Vanessa. Woah, wait, where did MY Vanessa come from?

"That's horrible! Next time I see him, I'll deal with him. Oh, I'm gonna do so much stuff to him, some might think it isn't humanely possible. I'll kick him, and punch him, and-" I was now pacing around the room, forgetting all about Vanessa.

"JIMMY!"

"What?"

"Someone sounds a bit over-protective."

I blushed and looked down. Vanessa got up and walked over to me. She lifted up my face, and pecked my cheek.  
>"But I think it's sweet." She said to me. I looked into her eyes, and felt my knees go to Jell-o.<p>

I stared into her never-ending eyes(To him), and started to lean forward. She noticed this, and leaned forward slightly, too. Just as our lips were about to touch, Mr. and Mrs. Davidson walked in with a tray of fresh-baked cookies, and milk.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Did we interupt something?" Mr. Davidson asked with fake curiousness.

"YES!" Vanessa shouted, obviously annoyed. I chuckled, and she turned to me, and punched my shoulder.

"OUCH! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my sore shoulder. This time is was her turn to chuckle.

"For being an idiot" She stopped and looked me in the eyes. "My idiot," and pecked me on the lips.

Her parents had left us to do our science project, and we eventually finished it. We fell asleep in each other's arms that night, feeling safer than we had before.

The next day, I went to Vanessa' after school because she wasn't there, and found it completely empty. I started to panic, but my mom assured me that they had moved. The one question on my mind wasn't "Why'd they move". It was "Why didn't Vanessa tell me?"

After that day, I never saw, or heard, of Vanessa Davidson again.  
>~* End Flashback *~ {Still Jimmy's POV}.<p>

As I lay on my cot, tears started leaking out of my eyes, making a pathway through the dirt and grime my face. I closed my eyes to keep the tears back. Only one question remained in my mind as I fell into dreamless sleep.

'Where's my best friend?' 


	2. Chapter 2

Remember this isnt mine its DaughterOfApollo101's :)

Thanks to AwesomeChick101, xXForbidden TemptationXx, SoFtBaLLRuLez, and Staci for reviewing. They all made me smile. :-}

This chapter is dedicated to xXForbidden TemptationXx for being the first one to guess what that line in the last chapter was from. But, because the anonymous reviewer Staci also guessed it, the next chapter is dedicated to HER. Get it? Got it? Good.

Disclaimer: I only own Vanessa and Kasey. If I did own Falling Skies, I wouldn't have made season 2 in a another year, now would I?

~Jimmy's POV~

I woke up in my not-so-comfortable cot the next morning, feeling slightly different than I had before.

That Vanessa girl, I knew her from somewhere, but I couldn't exactly remember where.

Thinking of her made me think of Vanessa{his best friend. The one he actually knows}. Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill all over.

I wiped them away with the back of my hand. I was NOT going to cry over a girl. Even if that girl was my long lost best-friend.

I got up and got dressed into a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. Since we were in a school, and I didn't have duty until tonight, why put on a scarf and gloves. It'll just make me look like an idiot.

After I was dressed, I walked out of my room to go and get some breakfast. I got there, got some oatmeal, and sat at one of the tables in the corner of the "cafeteria".

I had my face down, looking at the slightly un-appealing oatmeal, and didn't notice sombody sit down across from me.

"Hey" came a feminine voice. I looked up in shock, only to come face-to-face with the girl, Vanessa, that I had unexpectedly met last night.

"Oh, um.. Hi" I replied with a small smile. On the inside, I was shocked. No one ever sits with me. I'm considered a loner. Some of the only people I talk to are Weaver, Dai, Anthony, and Tom, all of the "big boys" of the 2nd Mass.

We sat there in an akward silence, not really knowing where this conversation was going. Then, I felt someone wrap there arms around my waist from behind. Not knowing who is was, I spun around in my seat, to see my girlfriend, Kasey, smiling at me.

"Hey babe, how are you today?" I asked Kasey, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm good. Oh, who is this?" She asked. She looked over Vanessa a few times before giving her a smile that anyone could see through. Even I saw through it. It was pretty obvious Kasey didn't like Vanessa.

"I'm Vanessa." She answered for herself.

"Oh, that's a pretty name. Well, I'll see both of you around. Bye. Don't have TO much fun without me." Kasey gave Vanessa a dirty look before walking away.

I heard Vanessa mutter some pretty colorful words about Kasey. I couldn't lie, it was pretty amusing. She might be my girl-friend, but she can be self-centered at times. She left her mom, who had ended up getting stepped on by a mech, there to die. That just SCREAMS self-centered.

I said a quick good-bye to Vanessa, who was still fuming about the whole Kasey situation, and went to the library. I saw someone who I had not wanted to see at the time. Ben. I quickly turned on my heel and kept my head down, praying that he wouldn't notice me. Of course, my prayers weren't answered.

"Oh, Jimmy! Wait up!" Ben yelled, jumping up from his seat. I didn't speak, just kept my mouth shut. Hopefully he would see I didn't want him there, and leave.

"So, what's up?" He asked cooly. What's up? The sky. Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, the world has been invaded by aliens. That's what's up. I still didn't speak, hoping he'd get the hint and GO AWAY.

"Okay, I guess nothing then. Well, anyway, I was reading this really cool book I found, an-" I cut him off by yelling at him.

"You know what, Ben? You want to know what's up? Okay, I'll tell you what's up. I'm being followed by a kid with SPIKES sticking out of his back. A kid that is HALF ALIEN! A kid, that I honestly wish never would have stepped into my life!" I yelled in his face.

Now that we were in the hallway, where a lit of people were, everybody's heads were turned to us, bug-eyed and open-mouthed. One if those "everybody's" turned out to be Hal. Once I saw him walking towards us, I ran as fast as I could to my room, not looking back once. Whenever I got to my room, I locked the door, and ducked just in time before Hal looked through the tiny window, on it, an angry look on his face.

He walked away, and I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding. I turned around, and found something sitting on my bed. It was piece of paper, with words written in familiar hand-writing written on it. It read,

Dear Jimmy,  
>I know you probably thought I've disappeared, but I haven't. Meet me tonight at 8:00 outside the back of the school, if you want to see your best friend again.<br>Love, Vanessa Davidson.

As I read the letter, I felt my stomach get fuzzy, and a giant smile appeared over my face. She was here. She was really here. Then my smile disappeared as quickly as it came. It could be someone playing on a trick on me. I mean, the only person I've told about Vanessa was Kasey... Oh God. This can't be good.

I ran out the door, eager to find out what was going to happen at 8 (Also, just pretend it is 7:53 right now.

~Vanessa's POV{Finally!}~

I was getting ready to go and meet Jimmy behind the school. One question that was floating around my mind was "How could Jimmy have not known it was me?". I mean, I don't look very different from whenever I moved. Once I thought of that, a memory came into my mind.

«•Flashback•» {Still Vanessa's POV}

After my little 'scene' with Jimmy, he had to go home. Right after he left, my parents called me downstairs. I walked down the stairs, and sat down across from my mom and dad.

"Yes mother, father. What do you need?" I asked politley.

My father shifted uncomfortably in his seat, almost as if he were afraid to tell me something.

So my mother spoke up. "Your father got a job in Nashville, Tennessee" she said all in one breath. I couldn't believe it! I was so happy for him! Then realization struck me. We were moving. To Tennessee. So many miles away. Nothing could be worse than this.

And my father added, "And we need to be out by tomorrow morning at 3:45, so you won't have time to say good-bye to any of your friends. I'm sorry," and my parents got up and left. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't able to say good-bye to anyone. I wasn't able to say good-bye to Jimmy.

The next morning, we woke up early, got ready, and left. This was most likely the last time I'd see this place, again.

«•End Flashback•» (Still Vanessa's POV)

After I got done day-dreaming, I checked my watch. 7:57. Oh dang, this isn't good. I slipped on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a camoflauge t-shirt, and combat boots. I put my black fingerless gloves as I ran out the door. I was running down the hall, when I tripped.

"Going somewhere?" A feminine voice asked.

I felt someone push a needle of some sort into my shoulder, and the last thing I saw before blacking out was the smirking face of Kasey Morrey.

~~~~~~

So, did you like it? Tell me what you think in a review! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Again, have to remind you :L unfortunately this isnt mine it's DaughterOfApollo101's she's amazing at this fp :D xox

Okay, so I only got three reviews for the last chapter, and was kinda sad about it. I'm still adapting to the whole writing thing, and am kind of relying on you to tell me what you think.

Thanks to xXForbidden TemptationXx, Staci, AwesomeChick101, and SoFtBaLLRuLez for reviewing. They made my day. Thank you! :-]

Also, this chapter is dedicated to Staci. Hope you like it! I stay up until 2:00 in the morning writing these chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Falling Skies. Steven Spielberg does. I'm not a dude. The name's DAUGHTERofApollo101. Enjoy it while you can. Nothing lasts forever. I onky owb

~Jimmy's POV~

I was standing outside in the freezing weather, dressed in only a simple pair of jeans, and a striped polo with a vest over it. I had my gun by my side, my gloved hands wrapped tightly around it. Hey, you should always be ready. You never know what'll happen.

As I was standing around, I heard a branch snap behind me, and spun around. I looked to see Kasey standing there, a mad look on her face. She walked up to me, and slapped me.

"Why were you gonna hang out with that...that thing?" She screamed at me. I just stared at her.

"How did you know I was gonna be hanging out with Vanessa?" I asked slowly. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. She hesitated, then spoke up.

"Oh, um, well... You see... Let's just pretend this conversation never happened, alright? Let's just put it all behind us." Kasey said as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and started kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I tried to pull back, but her grip was too strong. I eventually gave up and just stood there. After a while, she pulled back, with a smile plastered on her face. But I still wanted answers.

"Well, are you going to tell me how you knew I was going to hang out with Vanessa?" Kasey's smile disappeared, and she just stood there, not saying a word. I just stalked away, leaving her there, speechless.

I was walking down the dark hallway. As I got deeper into the hall, it got darker. When I passed by a janitor's closet, I heard shuffling inside of it. Suddenly alert, I got my gun ready, opening the door and automatically putting my gun to the things head. My eyes widened and I took my gun from the person's head.

"Are you okay? What happened? How'd you get in here? Wait... Why are you in here?" I bombarded Vanessa with questions after she fell face-first into the floor. I helped her up, and un-tied the sock that was tied around her mouth. Ugh, I really hope that was clean...

"Your devil of a girlfriend put me in here!" She screamed. I flinched, and her mad face turned into a smirk.

"What, is wittle baby Jimmy scawed of mwe?" She asked in a baby voice. Anger bubbled up inside of me. I clenched and un-clenched my fists.

"You know what? Why don't you just go with the Skitters? It would make it better for all of us!" I yelled in her face. I don't know why I got so mad, I just did. Tears started falling out of her eyes, and down her tear-stained cheeks. I instantly felt guilty for saying that. I mean, she was juat joking. She got up and ran away, leaving fresh tears in a trail to her room. After deciding what to do, I ran after her.

"Vanessa, wait up! I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of those things I said! Come back!" I shouted, running after her. She was wearing combat boots, and I was wearing an old pair of sneakers, so I ran faster than her. I grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and pushed her up against a wall. I looked into her mesmerizing forest-green eyes, and felt all of those memories coming back. Memories of her. Memories of Vanessa. Everything made sense then. Vanessa. The letter. Kasey getting jealous. It all made sense. My heart soared as I realized one thing. My best friend is alive. In front of me. Snapping back to reality, I saw I still had Vanessa against the wall, and we were closer than ever. My face was a good two inches in front of hers, and a I could feel her breath. I started to lean in, realising she was, too. Our lips were about to touch, when a loud noise went off behind us. When it blew, I covered my ears, and bent over in pain. Someone blew an air-horn into my ear! Where did they find it! I could use that!

"Pope. What was that for?" I growled. He didn't seem fazed by it at all. He just simply answered,

"Would you like some cookies?" I just stared at him. Then I thought back on the day before Vanessa moved. Woah, Déja Vu. I laughed out loud, thinking about that. Vanessa and Pope had just stared at me like I had grown two extra heads. I explained it to them, and Vanessa laughed with me. Pope just walked away, throwing a cookie at me telling me to use it wisely. (A/N If you don't get it, PM me and I'll tell you) He looked back with a smirk plastered on his face. I thought about what he meant, and a look a horror covered my face. I stared at Pope as he walked away, smirk still in place.

"We're 13!" I called after him. He just continued walking, that smirk still where it was before. I just shook my head, and turned to Vanessa. She was just staring at me. I looked at her, a confused look on my face.

"What, is there something on my face?" I reached up to grab my face, feeling around for anything. She walked over and gently pushed my hands off my face, making me stare into her eyes. I looked in them, and we just stood like that for a while. After a bit, she spoke up.

"We have some catching up to do." She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. I was shocked, but soon moved my lips in sync with hers. She tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling at it every once in a while. I tried to hold back a moan, but it slipped. I pushed her up against a wall, and ran my tounge over her bottom lip, asking for permission. She hesitated, but slowly opened her mouth.

I let my tounge explore every part of her mouth I could, before a sharp gasp and muffled scream pulled us apart. Standing in front of us was a very mad Kasey Morrey. I stiffled a laugh. Her face was priceless! Her nose was scrunched up, and her eyes were squinted to where she probably couldn't see. Her heavily lip-glossed lips were pursed so tight, I thought they were going to lose circulation and have to be cut off. She walked up to Vanessa and pushed her down. Vanessa got back up, and punched Kasey smack in the middle of her nose. Kasey was on the ground, holding her bleeding-maybe broken-nose in pain. 'Good' I thought. 'She deserves it'. I felt a rush of guilt as I thought that. Nobody deserves that. Not even Kasey. I rushed over to her, kneeling by her side, and looked at her nose. Yup, it was definatly broken. It was sticking out in a wierd angle, and it was purple, black, and blue. Vanessa was just standing there, watching the whole thing. I turned to her.

"Can you go and get Dr. Glass for me? Kasey really needs her nose fixed" I told her. She nodded, and ran down the hall. I watched her until she turned into the infirmary. I turned to Kasey, who had tears streaming down her face.

"Why'd you cheat on me?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper. I just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know... I guess I have feelings for Vanessa now," I said back. Well I say now, kinda did before... Dr. Glass and Vanessa came back. I handed Kasey over to Dr. Glass, but not before telling Kasey, "We're over". She burst into tears, and held onto Dr. Glass's shoulders tightly as she was being carried to the infirmary. I just stared, then looked back at Vanessa.

"Umm... Well, it was nice seeing you again" I muttered akwardly. She grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to her room.

"That's all you can say after seeing your best friend again?" She asked shocked. I just simply nodded. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of how mean that sounded. I grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into my arms, wrapping them around her waist, and setting my chin on the top of her head. I blinked the tears away, trying not to let them slip. I turned her around so she was staring at me. She had to look up at me. I was about 5'6 and she was only 5'0. I lost all control, and crashed my lips onto hers without warning. She kissed back, with as much passion as I put into it. I smiled into the kiss, and pulled back. I pushed her against the bed, and she fell on it. I laughed, amused by her expression. It was a mix between shock, love, and anger. Anger was probably because I pushed her.

Next thing I knew I was lying on the bed, and she was hovering over me, laughing. I pulled her down on top of me, and gently kissed her. I put as much love as I could into that kiss. We both got tired eventually, and fell asleep in each other's arms. It reminded me all too much of the last night we spent together. I smiled softly, and drifted into a dreamless sleep. My last thought was,

'Thank you God, for answering my prayers'.

So all I have to say is REVIEW! 


End file.
